


"Intermission" [podfic]

by parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea/pseuds/parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea
Summary: Author's Summary:"A ring is a circle. A circle has no beginning and no end. It's a loop. Our story has no beginning and no end, and we live in our story; therefore, we live in a loop. Therefore, we live in a circle; therefore, we live in a ring; and for that reason, you have given me one.""No," says Rosencrantz, sadder now. "No."There's a long pause. Guildenstern shifts his foot. Rosencrantz shifts away."Are you asking me to marry you?" Guil finally asks.ORRosencrantz and Guildenstern go off-script. Significantly.
Relationships: Guildenstern/Rosencrantz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"Intermission" [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320061) by [LieutenantSaavik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik). 



> Author's Note: 
> 
> "I like to think that theatre characters exist out there somewhere as amalgamations of every way every person has ever performed them, and I wonder what they'd think about when they're not onstage. Would they be aware of the era they're currently in? I hope so!"
> 
> Podficcer's Note:
> 
> In the spirit of imagining characters as amalgamations of different adaptations, let's pretend that is the reason their accents are all over the place, and not that I can't seem to attempt British accents without some Australian (not to mention my own American) inevitably creeping in, despite having consumed far more British media than Australian. Hopefully my unconvincing accents do not detract from your enjoyment of this story.


End file.
